1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a stocking and removal system comprised of an initial linear conveyor system and a second linear conveyor system parallel to the first system and aligned so that an object placed on the first conveyor system may be transferred to the second conveyance system. The invention also concerns a procedure for the usage of this system.
2. Background
Stocking systems and collection devices are commonly used in food processing for items such as breads. EP 0 368 699 A2, for example, is a known automated baguette distributor. The distributor is composed of a stocking zone and a conveyor belt. The stocking zone is composed of several inclined trays, placed one over the other. The lowest extremity of each tray ends by a support which prevents the baguettes from slipping from the tray. The conveyor system is met with a transfer unit fixed on an endless chain so that the transfer may be displaced from bottom to top before the trays in order to transport the baguettes then from top to bottom of the other side of the conveyor in order to deposit them on a ramp which conducts them to be reheated and then to the distribution area. The collection device consists of two hooks fixed by an axle on an endless chain and fixed with a counterweight. When not in use, the two hooks are inclined in the direction of the trays as a result of the counterweight. Two openings in the tray supports allow the hooks to enter them while they are in the inclined position. If a baguette is on the lower portion of the tray, it is caught by the hooks which rise and, with the weight of the baguette, tip vertically so that they do not pass over the trays. For this system to function, it is imperative that the baguettes or other food products do not stick to the trays so that they are prevented from sliding to the tray supports to be caught. Moreover, the order of the baguette transfer is imposed by the procedure of the collection devices: the baguettes of the lower trays are transferred first, then those of the tray directly above and so on until the highest tray. Therefore, it is necessary to wait for all of the baguettes to be transferred before refilling the unit. Finally, during the stocking process and distribution, the baguette risks flipping over so that when put into position to prepare for distribution, it is not oriented properly. It becomes impossible, for example, to bake a raw or frozen baguette with the upper side containing slits placed systematically on top.
The document EP 0 337 836 A1 describes a machine used in the preparation and distribution of hamburgers. It consists of a series of conveyors placed one after the other. A fresh or frozen hamburger patty is placed on the first conveyor. It is then transferred to the second conveyor that passes through an oven. Once out of the oven, the hamburger leaves the second conveyor to pass onto the third conveyor on which half of a bun was placed beforehand. The hamburger patty and bun half pass under sauce distributors before the other half of the bun is placed on top. The hamburger leaves the third conveyor to pass onto a forth conveyor on which it is wrapped. In any case, the hamburger rests clearly in the same path during the whole course of the preparation. The transfer can only be made by means of a single conveyor belt.